I Dunno
by BunnyHoney
Summary: Umm....this is a romance story with some humor. [AND IT AIGHT BORING] Rated PG for Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.LoL. [mental note: InuKag is not the couple in this story]
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful spring day and Kagome was in her room doing some homework when Inuyasha jump through her window.

"Hi Kagome," greeted Inuyasha.

She fell out of the chair she was sitting on and banged her head against the wall.

"Oww.....that hurt," she said.

"Hey, Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyasha. He went over and helped her. Kagome stood up and stared at Inuyasha with a angry expression. Then she shouted:

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

Inuyasha was now flat on the floor.

"Oww........uh, Kagome...what the hell was that for?!" questioned Inuyasha as he tried to stand up.

"You should know Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she turned her back to him.

"Well obviously I don't since I'm asking you!" 

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm herself but it didn't work. Inuyasha stared at her innocently.

"Yesterday you were spying on me and Hojou again weren't you?!" 

"Wha....what are you talking about?"

"Me and Hojou were at the movies and you were there too watching over us!"

"Who told you that?!"  
"Shippou. He told me that you forced him to go with you so you could spy on me and make sureI_ behaved myself_. I felt like someone was following me that whole day and now I know I was right!" explained kagome. 

Inuyasha was at a lost for words and was furious that Shippou had told kagome.

"That stupid over grown rat! I should've known he'd run off and tell Kagome. You cant trust that lil' runt as you can throw him," thuoght Inuyasha to himself.

"Aren't you going to say something Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot waiting for Inuyasha to explain himself.

"Uhh yea I'll admit it. I did follow you yesterday."

"AH HA!"

"And its a good thing I did seeing how that _Hojou_ boy couldn't keep his dirty little hands off of you."

"What?!" exclaimed Kagome. She expected him to apologize but she should've known he wouldn't.

"Inuyasha you have no right-"

"It's true. What's with that boy anyway? Why don't you tell that creep to back off?" 

"Grr.......!!!!! Inuyasha you jerk! For you information, Hojou is not a creep! And, he didn't have his hands all over me! He just wrapped his arm around me cause I was cold......but anyway, you have no right to say anything bad about him! You don't even know him!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me Kagome! I'm just telling you what I saw and what I think!! Do you seriously _like_ that pathetic guy? Geez......"

"Well it really doesn't matter how you feel Inuyasha. Your opinion doesn't mean anything to me. Hojou is my........good friend. And why do you even care? Gosh, your the biggest hypocrite ever.." said Kagome calming down a little.

"_Hypocrite_? What do you mean _Hypocrite_?!"

"Kikyou! Isn't she your...._good friend_? Actually, I've seen you do more then put your arm around her so in reality, you have no right to preach to me."

"Kagome.........hey! Wait a minute, don't spin this on me! And leave Kikyou out of this. Oh wait, I get it. You're just jel-" Inuyasha stopped what he was saying.

"I'm just what Inuyasha? What were you going to say?" questioned Kagome.

"Oh nothing......"

"TELL ME OR I'LL SAY THE S-WORD EVERY 5 SECOND!" threatened Kagome.

"*gulp!* Well I was just going to say that the only reason your hangin out with that Hojou boy is because your trying to make me jealous," Inuyasha spoke in a low tone so Kagome couldn't hear him but she did.

"What?! As If! Inuyasha you are such a clueless idiot!"

"_I'm clueless_? No I think I'm right. You've been made at me for being with Kikyou and for choosing to stay with her so your trying to get back at me! Admit it!"

"Inuyasha......." began Kagome. She put on a sad face and stared at Inuyasha as if she was about to cry. But instead she went up to him close and stared at him. There was a 60 second pause of silence than Kagome said: "Ssssss....." Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared for her to say the s-word but instead she pushed him to the window.

"Inuyasha, please leave. I do not feel like arguing with you now."

"Uh...Kagome........but I........" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw that she looked really upset so he decided to respect her wish. He leaped out the window and was off to the Feudal Era. Kagome watched him and thought: Inuyasha, what's happened to us? We used to be so close but I'm afraid we're growing apart. I used to blame it all on Kikyou but when I'm honest with myself, I know that its not her fault. I guess this was bound to happen. We are from different world after all. And Its hard to be around you when I know you dont feel the same way about me as I do for you. Inuyasha, your heart belongs to kikyou. I thuoght I could-" Kagome's thoughts were interupted by her little brother Sota who was calling her name.

"Kagome! Sis, your boy friend Hojou is here for you! He said you guys have plans for the park. And he's all set so move it!" shouted Hojou.

"Hey you idiot! He's not my boyfriend and I'll be there in a moment!" answered Kagome.

"Oh yea, and then theres Hojou. My feelings for him have grown stronger as well. This is all so confusing. Boys are so confusing! So are my feeling!" 


	2. 2

Inuyasha soon arrived in the Feudal Era. When he got there he went to his old village where he found Miroku and Sango. Shippou was with them too but ran behind a bush when he saw Inuyasha.

"Oh, why hello Inuyasha," greeted Sango. She was sitting outside fixing up her weapon boomerang. thingamabob.

"Hi Sango!" mumbled Inuyasha as he took a seat on the ground next to Sango. His voice held a very angry tone. 

"Back so soon Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku. "I thought you went to go see Kagome."

"Yea !And I did see her!" 

"But you're back so soon. Its only been 15 minutes," said Sango a little confused.

" SO?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other both bewildered. 

"What Sango and I are trying to say is that you usually your visits to Kagome's world last much longer. Is there a reason why your back so soon?" explained Miroku.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you again or anything."

"Well actually I came here to see Shippou," said Inuyasha in a happy voice. He got an evil look in his eyes.

"Ohh........alright I see," said Miroku. "Inuyasha, will you excuse us? Me and Sango have to go get something right Sango?" Miroku winked at Sango. At first she was confused but then she realized what he was trying to say. Inuyasha was mad at Shippou.

"Uhh..yea! We'll be right back," said Sango haustially as she stood up. 

"Alright. But hey, do you guys, know where Shippou is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh nope! Haven't seen him all day right Sango?"

"Yeah!" agreed Sango putting on a fake smile. "I guess what ever you wanted him for will have to wait." Sango and Miroku stod up and began to walk away. But they stopped when they heard the sound of bushing rustling.

"Hey, whats that?" questioned Inuyasha. He walked over to the bush and looked behid it. There was, no other, then Shippou. He tried to run away but Inuyasha picked him up.

"Oh hi there Shippou! Whats the rush? I think you and I need to talk," said Inuyasha as he picked the little fox child up by his shirt.

"Really? About what?"

"About you telling Kagome about yesterday you idiot! What else!? Your such a sneaky little...I cant believe I trusted you......you have a really big mouth you know......" said Inuyasha as he punched Shippou over his head repeatatively. 

"Hey please stop it Inuyasha! I thought she had the right to know that you were following her! Owww!!!!!!!!" cried Shippou.

Suddenly the air grew cold. There was a cold breeze. Then 5 snake-like demon creatures flew past everyone.

"Those are..........." began Sango.

"Kikyou's soal gatherer," said Miroku. 

Inuyasha stopped hitting Shippou and jumped up.

"Your right. Stay here you guys! I'll be back," said Inuyasha. He ran after the demons, following them.

" Wait Inuyasha! You know, this is why Kagome is mad at you in the first place...." said Shippou.

"Bad timing.....," said Sango.

"I'll say. Well I hope Inuyasha doesn't completely forget about Kagome. He has been known to do that whenever Kikyou is around. But I guess thats to be expected. He'll probably be with her all day and night,"

stated Miroku. Sango gave Miroku a dirrty look..

"Inuyasha isn't like _you_," she snickered.

"Yea well, I just hope Inuyasha and Kagome make-up soon. You know how stubborn he is," said Shippou.


	3. Chapter3

After following Kikyou's demon servants for 30 minutes, they finally meant up with their master. Kikyou....

Inuyasha decided to play it safe and instead of running up to her and flipping out, he would watch her from a tree until _she_ noticed _him_. Her back was to him. The demons entangled themselves around Kikyou and she absorbed the souls that they brought her. Inuyasha watched this and thought of that time when Kikyou was brought back to life by that witch who had taken Kagome's soul.

"Thank you friends. I feel much better. You can go now. You'll know when I need you again," said Kikyou. And with that the demons flew off. Inuyasha watched them as they flew right through the very tree he was hiding out on.

"Wooaha.....wo...." The demons almost caused Inuyasha to fall out of his hiding spot but he used the Tetsaiga as his support to hold him up. Kikyou heard the noise he was making. 

"Eh? Who goes?!" asked Kikyou.

Knowing that he was found out, Inuyasha decided to approach her. "Why am I hiding anyway? Its Kikyou after all. I need to see her." he thought. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. Kikyou stared at him. She was wearing a little smile.

"Inuyasha? What are you donig here?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment.

"Uhh I............" He was speechless.

"How strange. I don't know what to say to her. Maybe because its been so long since I last saw her. Kikyou....you look just like I remember but are you....." thought Inuyasha as he stared at Kikyou. He lost his train of thought when he watched her hair blow in the wind like a autumn leave. She didn't look like she was overjoyed that he was there. She just looked a little surprised. but happy too.

"Inuyasha, can you speak?"

Inuyasha shook his head and regained his composher. "Yes I can."

"Well then, can you tell me why you have come here. Did you follow my soul gatherers? If so, did you come because you were worried about me or because you wanted the Shikon No Tama?"

"Actually I......" Inuyasha become speechless again. He just stared at her again. 

Kikyou looked at him confused. 

Suddenly there was a loud roar. A huge demon jumped out! It was about 20ft and looked like a bear [not 1 of those cute bears you see at the Zoo but a vicious one from the wild]. Its eyes gleamed red and its fangs were saturated with saliva.

"My name is koewa [made up name] and I sence the sacred jewel. The one that has the power to make demons even stronger then they already are. GIVE IT TO ME!!!" ordered the monster.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. [When all the pieces of the jewel were put back together, and Naraku was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would be best for Kikyou to be the one to hold on to it.] Kikyou stared at the beast sternly and pulled out her bow.

"I'm afraid that is out of the questioned Koewa. This jewel will not fall into the hands of monsters like you. Not again!" Kikyou shot her arrow at the monsters right arm. Koewa's arm desintagrated and he cried out in pain. "My aim isn't what it used to be......" thought Kikyou.

" Dim witted human! You will pay for that!!!!" roared the monster. He opened his mouth and hundreds of hairy and slimy spiders flunged out his mouth right at Kikyou. She reached into her arrow holder thing [lol] and reached for another arrow but there were none left. 

"Dammit!" Kikyou thought. The ghastly insects lunged at Kikyou very fast! But Inuyasha moved right in front of Kikyou as fast as he could. He thrusted the Tetsaiga into the ground and made a barrier to block the spiders from Kikyou. Then he jumped up and kicked Koewa in his face.

"Leave Kikyou alone!" he shouted.

Once Koewa's vision was impared, from being kicked so hard in the face, Inuyasha scratched him with his razorshop claws. Koewa bent over in pain and said: 

"This isn't over! I'll be back for the jewel!" 

"Your not getting away that easy coward!" proclaimed Inuyasha as he began to chase after Koewa.

"Inuyasha don't," said Kikyou. She walked to Inuyasha and looked him in his eyes.

"But Kikyou, he was going to......I mean, he wanted to kill you and steal the jewel! I just cant let him get away with that!"

"The important thing is that he didn't. Thanks to you, Inuyasha, the jewel is safe."

Kikyou smiled at him.

"But you heard him, he'll be back."

"I doubt that. He knows that he will never get it. He just said that in hopes that we'd be scared."

"Poor fool. So Kikyou, are you alright? Were you hurt?" asked Inuyasha concerned. He looked Kikyou over to make sure she was ok. 

"Im fine Inuyasha."

"Thank goodness."

"Inuyasha, you have yet to answer my question," said Kikyou as she sat down on a hill that over looked a gorgeous sunset. 

"What question would that be ?"

"Why did you come to me?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kikyou. How was he supposed to answer her? Should he tell her the truth? That he jsut wanted to be with her? What would she say? Did she want to be with him? Inyuasha pondered all these questions.


	4. chapter4

After quickly thinking it over, Inuyasha decided to answer her truthfully.

"I came because......I needed to see you."

Kikyou didn't look confused or shocked at his response. She put on a smile.

"Inuyasha, please sit."

Inuyasha smiled too and took a seat next to Kikyou. They both gazed at the orangey, reddish sunset.

" So you needed to see me eh? It has been a long time. Inuyasha, I have changed as a person and I am not the same woman you fell in loved with all those years ago. So I wonder, why do you still feel the need to see me? How do you even know if you love what I've become?"

"Kikyou we've been through this before. I love you and I always will no matter what. As far as I know, your still the same. And even if your not, my feelings for you remain. I've lived my life without you and its been so hard. You consume my every thought."

"Do you really mean that''

"Yes I do."

"I've been watching you Inuyasha and I guess I'm not the only one who has changed. You seem to be happier and more complete. Your able to laugh and smile and you've even made some friends. Friends whom you love and who love you."

"Yeah I have! Their great."

"Why aren't you with them now? Their your life right?'

"No! Your my life and they understand that. I want to-"

"This jewel, The Shikon No Tama, is the only reason why I'm here. Because of it, and my souls, I can be among the living and have a purpose. But still, technically I am not living. You are, and you should live your life to the fullest! Embrace every moment. You cant do that if you follow me," said Kikyou as she stood up. She began to walk away but Inuyasha went up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Kikyou, you're wrong! There's no way I can live my life to the fullest If I don't spend it with you."

Kikyou looked into his eyes confused.

"But, your loved ones, you cant just leave them to be with me."

"I can and I will."

Kikyou closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace. 

"Kikyou.....I love you. But there's something I must know," began Inuyasha. "Do you feel the same about me? Do you want to be with me Kikyou?"

Inuyasha didn't get a answer. But he did hear a strange sound. She was breathing heavily. He lifted Kikyou's head up and saw that she was sleeping. 

"Ahh...........Kikyou? She sleeping, she cant hear me."

Inuyasha leaned Kikyou against a tree. Then he laid his head on her lap.

"This is fine. Lets stay like this together. Just you and me," said Inuyasha.


End file.
